Chlorinated hydrocarbons are useful as feedstocks for the manufacture of fluorinated hydrocarbons, such as hydrofluoroolefins (HFOs). Hydrofluoroolefins can, for example, be used as, or as components of, refrigerants, polyurethane blowing agents, fire extinguishing agents, and foaming agents. For purposes of illustration, 1,1,1,2,3-pentachloropropane can be used as an intermediate in the manufacture of 1,1,2,3-tetrachloropropene, which is a feedstock for the preparation of HFOs, and in the preparation of the herbicide trichloroallyl diisopropyl thiocarbamate, which is commonly referred to as Triallate.
The preparation of chlorinated hydrocarbons typically involves reactions that can require a number of steps, extended periods of time to complete, and/or reduced reaction temperatures and related refrigeration equipment, which can have increased economic costs associated therewith. It would be desirable to develop new methods of forming chlorinated hydrocarbons that require less steps and/or reduced reaction times relative to existing methods.